Because of its characteristics of soft, light, pure color and easy installation, LED light strips are widely used in decoration of building contours, steps, booths, bridges, hotels, KTV decorative lighting, advertising signs, advertising designs for animations, scripts and paintings, and so on.
Since the light of a LED chip on a LED light is directly emitted in the prior art, the LED chip can be seen from the light emitting surface of the light strip and the light at the center of the LED chip is brighter than the light at other positions, which affect the decoration and lighting effects.